Teenage Hearts
by fangirlpercico
Summary: Nico deseaba no haber despertado ese día, haberse quedado en cama y sin saber nada, por el resto de su vida. No estaba preparado emocionalmente para nada de lo que estaba a punto de pasar. (No es tan dramático como suena, es solo un pequeño fic con la forma de cartas, de Nico a Will, a partir del momento en el que él decidió irse de su vida)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni el mundo me pertenece, son obra del señor Rick Riordan yo sólo los tomo un poco y los pongo en situaciones que me gustarían.

También, es como un songfic (no sé si entra realmente en esa categoría, pero tiene un poco de relación con la canción) de la canción Teenage Hearts de AllStar Weekend

* * *

 _Querido Will:_

Creo que esa mañana no debí haberme despertado. Fui al comedor emocionado por verte, pero me llevé un gran sorpresa al no encontrarte ahí, pensé que estabas muy ocupado con las cosas de la enfermería, así que no me preocupé, no sería la primeria vez que no vas a desayunar. Me senté con Jason como de costumbre.

"¿Así que no sabes verdad?" me preguntó

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunté realmente confundido, Jason nunca era así conmigo.

"Ven, creo que este no es el lugar para decirlo" me arrastro corriendo hasta donde hacíamos las fogatas

"¿Qué pasa Grace?"

"Will… se fue."

"¿Te refieres a esos viajes que hace usualmente?"

"No, esta vez se llevó todas sus cosas" no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo, eso sonaba como total estupidez

"Vamos Grace, deja de decir estupideces"

"Desearía no tener que decirte eso, pero todos en la cabaña de Apolo acordaron no decírtelo, también Quiron"

"Pero… vamos Grace, no puedes estar hablando en serio" dije riendo, creía que estaba diciendo estupideces

"Ojalá fueran solo mentiras Nico" dijo viéndome a los ojos

No podía creer lo que decía, así que corrí a tu cabaña y ahí estaba tu cama hasta el fondo, tu closet estaba vacío al igual que tu librero, parecía tan irreal todo, que no podía dejar de pensar que era una broma.

"Vamos Jason, esta broma no es agradable"

"Nico, maldita sea Nico, ojalá Will no te hubiera dejado, lo lamento tanto Nico" me dijo. La mirada en sus ojos era tan sería, creo que jamás en toda mi vida me había sentido tan mal. Nunca. Lo juro. Quería morirme.

Salí corriendo de la cabaña lo más rápido que pude. Me estrelle con un par de campistas, pero seguí corriendo hasta el bosque. No podía creer que te hubieras ido Will. Eras mi mejor amigo, y un día simplemente de la noche a la mañana te ibas. Traté de enviarte mensajes de todos los tipos, pero no te encontraban, o no los veías, creí que me estaba volviendo loco. Incluso pensé que estabas muerto, aunque claramente lo estabas, podía sentirlo.

Después empecé a odiarte, pero más que nada a odiarme a mí mismo, no puedo creer que haya hecho que te fueras de mi vida, mi mejor amigo, no sé qué hice para que te fueras, pero lo lamento en serio, te extraño tantísimo, hace un mes que te fuiste y mi vida ha sido un infierno. Jason y Pipper siempre están ahí para mí, pero no puedo seguir llorando y sacando todo mi enojo con ellos, no tienen algún deber o alguna necesidad de pasar esto.

No he dormido mucho, eso realmente apesta. Y he estado pensando, lo cual es peor. Pero… creo que nunca debí haber hecho lo que hice. No lamento sentir esto por ti, no del todo, porque eres el chico más fascinante que he conocido y creo que era inevitable enamorarme de ti. Lo que si lamento mucho es haber arruinado las cosas, creo que pude habérmelo guardado, no tenía por qué decírtelo.

Me siento realmente mal, porque realmente estoy enamorado de ti y daría todo lo que tengo en el mundo para volver a tenerte en mi vida, como amigo, no me interesa, pero creo que mi mundo no es el mismo sin tu sonrisa.

Nunca pensé que diría esas cosas, porque son realmente estúpidas incluso para mí, pero me siento muy desesperado, no sé nada de ti Will.

Deseo realmente que estés bien, que sigas vivo y seas feliz donde quiera que estés Will. Pero no estaría mal que me respondieras algo algún día.

 _Con amor, Nico._

* * *

Nada de esto tiene sentido, lo lamento D:

Es demasiado dramático y solo he escrito dos solangelo porque no estoy segura aún de que tanto me agrada.


	2. Chapter 2

_Querido Will:_

Han pasado dos meses desde que te fuiste y sigo sin saber de ti. Quisiera decir que mi vida ha mejorado, pero sería una total mentira. Según Jason estoy muchísimo más pálido y delgado, lo cierto es que no salgo para nada de mi cabina, Jason me trae comida y me platica cosas diario, me pregunta como estoy, pero realmente ya no lo sé. Realmente agradezco tener a Jason en mi vida, me alegra totalmente cuando está conmigo, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.

Creo que sin Jason, ya estaría con mi padre.

Por ratos te odio tanto, que quisiera encontrarte y golpearte. Pero es estúpido, porque sé que te fuiste por mi culpa. Creo que la culpa es el peor sentimiento.

Este último mes la he pasado en mi cama casi todo el tiempo, leyendo y viendo series, pero no puedo dormir sin tener pesadillas, así que trato de dormir lo menos que pueda. Creo que tengo mucho miedo de salir, sé que suena estúpido, pero esta cabina se ha convertido en mi lugar más seguro, y no puedo pensar si quiera en salir. A veces quisiera morir, porque mi vida literalmente es nada sin ti y me odio tanto por haber dejado que te convirtieras en mi todo, nunca debí de haber dejado que eso pasara.

Espero que Jason no se harte de mí.

Te amo tanto, lamento haberte hecho eso.

 _Con amor, Nico_


	3. Chapter 3

_Querido Will:_

El otro día busque tu nombre en internet y supe que estuviste cerca de Hollywood, sé que siempre fue tu sueño ir ahí, así que espero que estés cumpliendo tus sueños.

Creo que me estoy volviendo loco, creo que debería dejar todo esto, el otro día por la ventana vi a Jason divirtiéndose con Percy, Annabeth y Pipper y realmente no sé bien lo que sentí. Sentí nostalgia al recordar esos días en los que nosotros jugábamos con ellos. Pero también me sentí bien. Fueron demasiadas cosas y aún no logro entenderlas.

Terminé de leer todos esos libros que me diste. Así que Jason me trajo más. . Creo que los libros son un buen escape de la realidad. También terminé de ver esas series que quería, también son una buena alternativa.

Hace dos días por primera vez me vi al espejo, entraba todos los días al baño y cuando me bañaba también, pero había evitado el espejo. Creo que entiendo lo que Jason dijo. Realmente me veo como mierda.

Estoy totalmente delgado y pálido, mi cabello ha crecido demasiado y me veo totalmente mal, no puedo creer que Jason me siga visitando diario. Ese día, cuando vino a visitarme le pedí que le dijera a Pipper si podía cortarme el cabello, ella aceptó y esa misma tarde me corto el cabello, aún no me agrada del todo, es demasiado corto, pero dijo que se me veía bien, así que está bien.

También Jason empezó a traerme más comida, así podía guardarla y comerla durante el día, creo que es suficiente de sentirme enfermo y débil, también creo que es el momento de que empiece a moverme e intentar salir de esto.

De vez en cuando vienen a verme Percy, Frank, Hazel, Annabeth y Reyna, es extraño, pero realmente les agradezco todo. Reyna me estuvo ayudando a buscarte, pero creo que es momento de que pare, no quieres que te encontremos.

Jason está feliz, realmente feliz. No para de hablar y de hacer bromas y siempre me hace reír hasta que lloro. Creo que extrañaba reír así. También me dijo que le pidió matrimonio a Pipper y ella aceptó, creo que esos chicos están locos, él tiene 19 y Pipper tiene como 17, no es edad para casarse, no en estos tiempos. Pero bueno, no puedo hacer nada. De hecho, ambos me pidieron que fuera su padrino de boda, lo cual es demasiado extraño, teniendo en cuente que tienen a un montón de amigos como Percy, Frank y todos ellos; aun así insistieron que lo fuera, yo dije que haría lo posible, pero que no podía hacer mucho en mi condición de casi moribundo.

Esos chico están locos. Me dijeron que estaba bien, que esperarían hasta que yo estuviera totalmente bien para hacer su boda. No puedo creerlo. Creo que los adoro

Así que, como te dije, creo que es momento de que supere esto, han pasado siete meses desde que te fuiste, me he cansado de intentarlo, creo que es momento de que yo siga con mi vida. Realmente odio como suena esa, pero no puedo pasar el resto de mi vida así. Así que creo que lo diré por última vez, te amo. Y me siento un poco estúpido que me haya tomado tanto tiempo, pero por otra parte sé que está bien, lo necesitaba, necesitaba tiempo para mi y para aprender a quererme y más que nada para saber quien soy realmente.

No sé si seguir escribiéndote, porque probablemente no leas mis cartas…

 _Con amor, Nico._


	4. Chapter 4

_Querido Will:_

Me siento tan estúpido por haber pasado tiempo así, siete meses y medio, suenan tan mal. Pero creo que están bien. Cuando salí por primera vez de mi cabina fue demasiado extraño, el sol, los árboles, los animales, los demás campistas… demasiado extraño. Todo parecía tan muerto para mí, pero ese día, mientras caminaba a la cabaña de Jason todo se sintió tan diferente, me sentí vivo de alguna manera de nuevo.

Últimamente duermo demasiado, creo que me agrada dormir. No puedo creer que navidad está cerca, no puedo creerlo. Pasaré navidad con los chicos en la casa de mi hermana y Frank y año nuevo con esos dos chicos. Es demasiado extraño. Nunca debí de haberme dejado caer tanto.

Percy dice que no debería seguir escribiéndote, ni si quiera sé porque lo sigo haciendo, pero creo que está bien. Me gustaría saber que estás haciendo tú….

Creo que mi vida ha vuelto a ser más o menos normal. Eso realmente me agrada, porque creo que me estaba volviendo loco encerrado conmigo mismo. Pero resulta que tengo los amigos más geniales. Me han ayudado demasiado.

Estás fechas han sido difíciles, pero Jason y Percy se han encargado de no dejarme estar triste ni un solo momento. Estamos en la casa de Frank y mi hermana, es demasiado hermosa. Viven en el límite con Canadá, creo que eso le hace feliz a Frank. Solo que hace algo de frío. Pero es genial la cantidad de nieve. En este momento las chicas están comentando unas cosas mientras los chicos están tratando de quitar la nieve de la puerta y creo que Frank se convirtió en un oso polar o algo así, es genial.

Creo que eso es todo, saldré a molestar a Frank.

 _Con cariño, Nico._


	5. Chapter 5

_Querido Will:_

Creo que nadie quería irse después de navidad, así que la tormenta de nieve fue un buen pretexto para quedarnos todos hasta año nuevo, o un poco después. Percy y Annabeth pensaban ir con sus padres, pero aun así, creo que todavía somos jóvenes, así que está bien hacer este tipo de cosas como montar a Frank-el oso polar-, divertirnos asando bombones en la estufa, quedarnos hasta tarde jugando Twister, dormir todos en la sala frente a la chimenea artificial, no sé, esas cosas son tan geniales.

Creo que tengo la mejor familia del mundo, porque eso somos, una familia. Aunque es bastante extraño ver a mi hermana viviendo con un chico mayor que ella, son demasiado felices, eso lo sé, pero jamás me hubiera imaginado que las cosas serían así.

Me gustaría saber que ha pasado contigo Will, quisiera saber si cumpliste tus sueños, si eres pintor, quisiera saber que eres feliz, quisiera saber que hiciste en navidad, quisiera saber si has encontrado al amor de tu vida, o al menos una persona que esté a tú lado.

Creo que le pediré a Annabeth ayuda, sé que sigues vivo, porque puedo sentirlo. A ver si Annabeth consigue algo en su computadora, me siento como un acosador, pero muero de ganas de saber si sigues en Hollywood, si lograste vender alguna pintura, si eres famoso, algo.

Frank me regaló un libro en Navidad de poesía, es realmente genial, el libro más hermoso que he leído, no sé bien porque te digo esto, pero creo que quiero agradecerte un poco por haberme introducido a todo esto de los libros.

Las chicas han estado buscando vestidos de novias por internet para Pipper, es realmente divertido tratar de decidir el mejor estilo para ella, aunque creo que su mamá la llevará a una tienda de vestidos de diseñador, como si no supiéramos como es Afrodita. Además, aún hay tiempo, se van a casar en mayo, todavía tienen unos cinco meses.

¿Recibiste algún regalo de tu padre? Es extraño, pero todos nosotros sí. A Frank, su papá le regaló algo así como "un collar para darte valor a liderar todos tus combates, aún los más diminutos", Marte es extraño; a Pipper su mamá le regalo un monedero de regalo con bastante dinero para comprar ropa (a Pipper no le agradó mucho); a Annabeth su mamá le regaló un libro de arquitectura moderna, creo que eso la hizo demasiado feliz (¡Su madre sabía de sus intereses!); a Jason le regaló un encendedor que lanzaba rayos, literalmente podía sacar unos rayos de su bolsillo, aunque creo que no servía realmente como encendedor. A Percy, su papa le regaló un montón de comida azul y un tridente de llavero (Percy no paraba de reír con eso); a Hazel, nuestro padre le mando un zombi que hacía las tareas domésticas, cuando Hazel leyó la nota no entendía, así que cuando lo llamó yo no pude dejar de reír

"¿De qué te ríes Nico? No es tan divertido que me haya mandado un zombi"

"Si lo es, yo tengo un chofer" dije riendo. Afortunadamente mi regalo no era otro zombi, era algo demasiado genial. Era una tarjeta de crédito, dijo que me lo merecía y que estaba orgulloso de mí, creo que todo eso es demasiado extraño. Todos con sus regalos y yo con una tarjeta de crédito. "Vaya manera de demostrar tu orgullo papá" pensé, pero creo que bastante genial.

¿Puedes creerlo? Mi padre me dio una tarjeta en vez de un zombi, o algo así. Ese hombre sí que es extraño a veces. Sigo riéndome cada que la veo. Puede que suene tonto para un chico. Pero es un gran regalo, considerando que pudo mandarme un zombi para que me hiciera compañía.

Ojalá pudiera saber algo de ti Will.

 _Con amor, Nico_

* * *

Creo que eso es todo, creo que no es un gran final, pero a lo mejor pueda escribir algo sobre la boda de Jasper porque puede o no que ya lo esté imaginando.

Espero que les guste por más ridículo que sea este fic, por alguna razón me agradó.


End file.
